


A Perfect Fit

by sunflowersailor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, M/M, i lov you dimitri, i was mad that i couldnt s support as mbyleth so i had to take matters into my own hands, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersailor/pseuds/sunflowersailor
Summary: While standing at Jeralt's grave, Byleth heavily considers who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Then, he makes it known to said person in a rather…. unconventional way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	A Perfect Fit

It was quiet in the graveyard when Byleth visited.

The spring air had permeated the near constant stench of death, making it the perfect time to go outside and actually enjoy the serenity nature had to offer. Perhaps that is why Byleth had chosen that day to visit his late father. 

Something about the day was promising to him.

He quietly greeted the grave and placed flowers near the headstone, then stood in silence and began to reflect. As his mind began to work, he took out the ring his father had given him before his untimely demise and stared at the shimmering jewels in the middle. This ring was meant for someone important, he knew this well.

But just who was he waiting to give it to?

The war had been long and arduous. There had been so many ups and downs, so many things that had gone very right, and many others that had gone horribly wrong. But among all these things, Byleth's bonds with the Blue Lion house had only grown stronger, to the point where he'd considered them family rather than just students.

And among those students, one of them had consistently been on his mind the entire time.

This person had been through hell and back, fought the seemingly endless amount of tortured souls that constantly plagued him, and had tried to make some very poorly judged decisions that would have had disastrous consequences had Byleth and the others not been there to guide him. This person had even murdered countless others in order to quell the darkness within him.

And yet... this person, as cracked and flawed as he may be, was one of the kindest people Byleth had ever met. He cared immensely about his people, he cared about doing the right thing and he wanted what was best for his nation, even if it took some time to guide him in that direction. The guilt he felt for his brief lapse in judgement was seemingly endless, and Byleth was tired of seeing him suffer.

He wanted to help this person so badly, wanted to tell him that he was doing a great job considering the circumstances. No matter how many times it would take, Byleth would tell him over and over that it was okay to forgive himself, and that he deserved happiness.

More than anything else, Byleth wanted to hold his hand, embrace him, cup his face and reassure him that everything would fall into place, slowly but surely. Perhaps he would even give him a soft kiss or two, if the other permitted it. He wanted to see that face with a smile on it once more, just like five years ago. 

As he looked down at the ring and pondered, Jeralt's words rang loud and clear through his mind, and Byleth knew what he had to do. He had to-

"Professor! There you are."

Byleth jumped at the sudden voice coming from right beside him, only to realize it was just Dimitri.

"Ah, did I frighten you? I'm sorry about that," he said with a hint of embarrassment. "Although I must say, it is odd for you to be this lost in thought. May I ask what you were thinking about?"

Byleth looked up at Dimitri, the man he'd grown to love so much over the past five years, and looked back down at his hands. Those hands were probably riddled with scars, scars that held so many painful memories. He found himself frowning at the thought. He'd need to make this right.

Then, without thinking, Byleth had slipped the ring he had been holding onto Dimitri's finger, slowly sliding it all the way until it reached the base. He smiled. Even though this ring was meant for a woman's hand, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it had fit Dimitri's finger just fine.

"Looks like it's a perfect fit," he'd said quietly, still gently smiling at Dimitri's hand.

Within the next few seconds, several things happened.

One, Dimitri's face had slowly gone from its natural pale color to a red so bright it mirrored the sky when the sun was setting. Two, Dimitri had jerked his now shaking hand up to his face so quickly he nearly slapped himself on accident. Three, he looked at Byleth with an expression so bewildered he'd wondered if he'd done something wrong.

Was this not how proposals worked?

"Professor!" Dimitri nearly shouted. "I- this is so sudden! Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not particularly opposed or anything, well, that is to say-"

"Dimitri, it's okay," Byleth said, looking up at him and smiling warmly. Dimitri momentarily paused and looked anxiously at Byleth, waiting for him to elaborate. "Dimitri, do you remember all those times I told you I'd always be there to help you? And that I'd always be by your side? I wasn't saying that just to make you feel better," he'd said, slipping the ring back off. He thought a little bit more before continuing, "Perhaps now is not quite the right time for marriage, we still have a lot left to do to clean up the remainder of the war. But I want you to know that I will always be with you, if that's what you want. You are very important to me Dimitri. Don't ever forget that."

Dimitri, still stunned, could only gape for a moment before covering his mouth and letting out soft laughter. It had been so long since Byleth had heard that beautiful sound. He felt he'd truly been blessed today.

"You've made me happier than you could've ever guessed Professor," Dimitri had said once he'd calmed down. "Of course I'll have you. You've stuck by my side through everything, and for that I'm grateful. If you stuck with me for the rest of my life, I would certainly not mind that either," he'd said a bit quieter this time, trying to cover his blush with a hand. 

Byleth slowly reached up, took the hand Dimitri was holding to his face, and kissed it gently, directly on the finger where the ring had been.

"I'd like that a lot, Dimitri."

**Author's Note:**

> intsys hath foresaken me with the lack of mbyleth dimileth content
> 
> Twitter: @peachh_boy  
> Tumblr: peachh-boy


End file.
